Tolee
Tolee is one of the main characters of Ni Hao, Kai-Lan. He is voiced by Khamani Griffin. Basic Information Tolee is a gray koala who loves pandas and fruit (especially apples, bananas, and pineapples). He is intelligent and always thinks before he acts and sometimes worries too much, but he never lets that stop him from having a great time with his friends. Kai-Lan and her friends can always rely on him for good ideas. Whenever Tolee feels upset, he put his hood on his head. Tolee also has a stuffed panda he affectionately named Pandy, and Tolee loves Pandy so much he can't imagine being without him. The unimaginable, however, happens in Pandy's Puddle when he accidentally drops Pandy into a mud-filled puddle, the reason being he was trying to pull up a very large Chinese turnip. Resulting in Pandy having to be put into a washing machine to get clean. Tolee did not like the idea of being without Pandy and cried. But then felt better by having a picture of him and Pandy, and he also made him a card, later, he got him back. He is the vocalist in Kai-Lan's band. His love for pandas culminated in the two part episode "Kai-Lan's Great Trip to China" when the group traveled to China to meet a whole family of pandas including baby Xiao Xi Gua (Little Watermelon). His best friend is (insert name her) Role in Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures In the show's fan-made spin-off Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures, he takes the role as the king of China. Even thought he may be the king, there's always something that'll take him to a whole new level. Appearance Tolee is gray koala bear who has red hooded shirt with a panda on it. He has black eyes with white pupils and a black nose. He also wears panda slippers. He has pink cheeks. Quotes *"哎呀!!" (when something wrong happens) Trivia *Tolee's voice actor, Khamani Griffin, has played characters such as Ben Hinton in Daddy Day Care, Marcus in The Little Engine That Could, Caleb in Rise of the Guardians, Prince Khalid in Sofia the First, and Cal Devereaux in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. Gallery Mad tolee.png|Tolee is mad. Tolee Ballooning.jpg|Tolee flying with a balloon in his hand. Tolee Swimsuit.png|Tolee in his bathing suit '' Beach Day Tolee Bathtub.png|Tolee in his bathtub, from Tolee's Rhyme Time. Fdf7626fa3294419d4a04e1f99c18af7.jpg|Tolee's swimsuit as seen in '' Rintoo Makes a Splash King Tolee.jpg|Tolee dressed as a king in the fan-made spin-off ''Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures King Tolee - Journey To Monkey King Castle.png|Tolee in the "Monkey King" costume in the episode, Journey To Monkey King Castle Tolee-wallpaper.jpg|Fan-made wallpaper, made by caesar213 Tolee.png|Tolee Screenshot (12027).png|Tolee was very sad because he couldn't play with his friends.|link=Tolee crying Screenshot (12050).png|Tolee was also very sad because he missed Pandy.|link=Tolee crying again Screenshot (13797).png|Tolee has won a medal for straightest dinosaur egg rolling.|link=Tolee's medal Tolee Sanrio style.png|Tolee in the art style of Adventures of the Little Koala Tolee soprts clothes.PNG|Tolee's sports clothes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Main Characters Category:Males